


Gleam and glow

by therunawaytoph



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Kidnapping, M/M, i'm adding everything as i post it so you wont search up someone who isnt in the story yet, jet is rapunzel and zuko is flynn okay let me live, thanks gabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaytoph/pseuds/therunawaytoph
Summary: Agni had not expected for her goodness to be corrupted. Humans are good, Tui and La always proclaimed so, but Agni was far more naive. Tui had insisted that sometimes good could be corrupted and La claimed that humans don’t understand as much as their fellow spirits so they don’t realize the gravity of their acts. Agni thought she knew better when she lent a small part of herself to earth.Jetko Tangled AU
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Agni worked in harmony with Tui and La and watched over the people of the many nations. Tui and La kept careful hold over the moon and the tides, blessing the souls with light in the night and calm waters ideal for sailing. Agni provided warmth and was able to see her people day to day. Tui and La observed and protected the night and the spirit world, but Agni favored the humans much more.

The sun spirit often felt something tug at her heartstrings as people often become sick or pass on when their time should not yet be done. Tui and La held that it was part of life, a cycle we all must accept and appreciate. Agni yielded and compromised with the moon and ocean spirits; Agni was allowed to send a part of herself to the earth below. The small sunlight grew into a small patch of wheat that gleamed golden in Agni’s light. The wheatgrass, when spoken to with the prayer to Agni, provided health and youth back to the people Agni so loved. Few had ever found it, but Agni was content to have the possibility of her healing on earth. 

Agni had not expected for her goodness to be corrupted. Humans are good, Tui and La always proclaimed so, but Agni was far more naive. Tui had insisted that sometimes good could be corrupted and La claimed that humans don’t understand as much as their fellow spirits so they don’t realize the gravity of their acts. Agni thought she knew better when she lent a small part of herself to earth.

A man had unearthed the wheatgrass. He had been aged and unwell, a suitable candidate for Agni’s blessing, but he was wicked and selfish. He came to where the wheat was planted annually and abused her gift for himself. He disguised the wheat with a sheath of artificial grass and bushes in order to keep Agni’s offering a hidden from everyone else. His greed kept him alive for centuries as he allowed the rumors of Agni’s blessing to swirl around, denying any fellow human the chance for another moment of life with family and loved ones. Agni vowed that she would never let any other gifts from the spirits be tainted the way hers was.

Centuries flew by. Empires rose and collapsed. People endured and died. The Earth Kingdom overturned its monarchy, the Fire Nation following soon after. Both nations accepted help from the Air nomads and the Water Tribes on how to govern the nations. It took decades before both nations were at ease, but the world returned to its harmonious beginnings. The Earth Kingdom now is comprised of leaders determined to provide unity and aid to not only citizens of the Earth Kingdom, but to whoever was in need. 

Boheng and his wife Toma had helped establish the New Earth Kingdom. They spent months and years in Ba Sing Se, determined for every person to be able to not only survive, but thrive under the new government. Boheng ensured freedom and that no person was to hoard wealth and resources again. Boheng and Toma, well respected in Ba Sing Se for their commitment to the people, wanted a child they could bring into the world they had bettered. Their friends and neighbors had been ecstatic for them. Everyone was; who wouldn’t be happy for the two most beloved people in the community?

Toma became sick during her pregnancy. She was not one to become ill quickly, so it worried Boheng when she became bedridden. Stories still existed of Agni’s gift, and Boheng asked for help from his community to aid his beloved wife. Search parties filled with volunteers who wanted desperately to help Boheng and Toma sought the golden wheatgrass that was rumored to exist in the hills just outside Ba Sing Se. 

Three days passed before somebody found the grass under an overturned fake bush. It was taken and made into a soup for Toma to drink, praying for Agni’s blessing to work. Her fever broke and she seemed to glow for a moment. The glow dissipated as quickly as it appeared, but Boheng knew his wife and his child were well.

Another month passed when Toma gave birth to a baby boy with dark hair and eyes. Something about him too seemed to glow. What was odd was the fact he was born with a small piece of Agni’s original wheat amongst his tousled hair and a piece between his lips. It seemed to be a part of him. He was named Jet. He, hours old, was already adored by everyone who knew of him. Except one.

The man who had hidden away Agni’s gift found his secret discovered the day after it was given to Toma. He grew enraged over his lifeforce being taken from him. A month passed when he heard while roaming the streets that Boheng and Toma had welcomed their son, Jet. He heard whispers that Toma was given the famed wheat of Agni’s blessing by her husband to save her and her son. The man devised a plan.

Jet was less than a week old when the man invaded his room. He was sleeping contentedly under a mobile his mother made for him by hand. The blanket he was swaddled in was one Boheng spent months learning to knit. The man noticed that a piece of wheat was in his hair and began muttering the incantation while pulling out a sharp blade.

“Wheatgrass gleam and glow,  
Let your gluten rise,  
Make the clock rewind  
Bring back what once was-”

He stopped singing once the piece of wheat he snipped turned to dust in his hand. He noticed that the piece in his mouth still glowed when he sang, but he couldn't take that without it disappearing before he could use it. He took Jet.

Boheng and Toma heard a noise in their son’s room and rushed in to make sure their child was safe. They saw a glimpse of their glowing boy as Long Feng escaped out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

go outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls dont hate me but uh if anyone wants the story take it? i feel bad i remember answering asks about it

**Author's Note:**

> literally nobody @ me istg also im going to make it more fun later if people actually like it
> 
> thanks gabs (@textsfromecology on tumblr) for your galaxy brain idea
> 
> my tumblr is @bliind-bandit please send all hate there lol


End file.
